Rasing you
by QueenWolf12
Summary: When a spell back fires England is turned into a child. Now the hunt is on for France to find the cure and for America to watch Iggy. But the more time Alfred spends with England the more he learns about his childhood. REuploaded!


**Alright now this was really a chapter story but I decided that it would work better as a really long one-shot. I hope no one minds that much.**

**I do not own hetalia!**

Yes this is going to work!" Arthur smiled to himself as he drew t he a circle and spoke the spell aloud. But only then he reliaze that the cloud of smoke was going around him. "Wait! Stop!" Then with a big smoke cloud and a bright light Arthur stood in the middle of the circle he had drawen and started to look around for a moment. Where was he? This didn't seem like home. What was this place, it was dark and scary looking where he was.

He slowly made his way to the door and openned it. The door was hard for him to move with his little arms but once he got it open a bright light hit him and he found himself in a building. Just by looking around Arthur could tell he was a fair way from home. The field was gone and this looked nothing like the casel.

Arthur wondered the halls for sometime. He was passed by people in suits and pushed around. He even almost got stepped on. Arthur was scared and begain shaking and wimpering. "I-i wanna go home." He wimpered and sniffed. He was lost and couldn't find anything. The next door he openned went into a room full of other door like things which the small nation decided to hide in one._

A pirky blue-eyed blonde was walking threw the halls of the building. He was on his way to the world meeting. Alfred was in a good mood today, he was smileing and waving at nation he saw. He even noticed Mattie today! But only he hadn't seen Arthur yet. Alfred wondered were the older nation was but figured he was still on his way since Alfred himself had been eairly after all.

After feeling how dry his mouth was the blonde nation decided to get a drink of water from the water cooler. But as he passed the restroom on his way to the cooler Alfred heard sobing. "Is someone crying?"

He stepped into the bathroom and looked around. He didn't see anyone but he difentantlly heard someone crying in a stall. America followed the sound of the wimpering to the first stall and knocked on it lately. "Is anyone in there?" After this the crying had stopped and had turned to soft wimpers.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked openning the stall. But once he did so he quitly shut the stall door and ran from the bathroom.

"France! France!"

"America what are-" Before France could responed Alfred had already grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him threw the halls. "France you got ot help me!" Alfred cried. " I-it's Iggy, I don't know what happened to him!"

"What are you talking about?" France asked Alfred once they where outside the restroom. "Is he alright?"

"Well yeah...but he umm..you should just see for yourself." Alfred lead France into the bathroom and over to the stall where the crying was coming from and openned it.

"Angleterre.." The frenchman was speechless there was his rival infront of him only now he was about a foot tall and looked a lot younger. "what happened to you?"

The small boy didn't move he just stood there shaking in fear as tears rolled down his cheecks.

"I have no clue what happened to him?" Alfred explained. " I heard someone crying and then I found him like this!"

"Angleterre must have had a spell back fire on him." France thought. "I think I know how to fix it."

"You do! That's great!" America wrapped France in a hug that nearly chocked him to death.

After Alfred had set France down and given him time to catch his breath France told America he would need time to figure out how it happened and to find the 'cure' for it. So in the mean time America would have to look after England.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" France asked as he gave the sniffling child to Alfred.

"Oh course I can France. I mean I'm a hero after all!" Aflred gave a full tooth grin. France just looked at him and then to the little boy he had on his arms that had buried his face into his jacket.

"Oh come on France how hard could it be?"

Alfred patted the small boy on his back as he walked home. "Shhh...calm down Iggy it's alright." He hushed as he patted. " no one is going to hurt you."

Arthur calmed down somewhat but still sniffed a little. He truely was scared. The world around him was so different all of a sudden. What once was woods was now covered in this hard dark adn gray dirk. All the homes looked strange and everyone was dressed different. Plus these really big metal dragons thing would rush by making all kinds of nosie that frightened the small nation to death. He had never seen a creature do that! Everything was so strange to him now. He felt like he was on some unknow plante! The only thing he knew that was,one he had no clue where he was,two the world had to change around him in the blink of an eye, and that the man,who he learned was named Alfred, had him now was alright.

"Don't worry we're home now!" Alfred said happily as he unlocked the frontdoor to his house.

Once inside he closed the door and place Arthur down on the floor carefully. Opon looking the boy over he could see how scared he seemed. England was looking around at everything and was shaking a little. His noise was red and runny from when he had been crying and his eye where puffy. America felt sorry for him.

"What do kids like to do?" Alfred though as he tryed in vain to figure out something for his now smaller former father figure. Then it hit him. " Hey, Arthur you wanna watch some T.V?" Alfred asked Arthur kneeling down at his leve. Arthur just rasied and eyebrow in confussion.

America picked the child up, who started to look around more since the height gave him a better view, and walked over to the sofa where he sat down and put ARthur in his lap. He picked up the romote nad begain to flip threw the channels to find some cartoons. England just clung to the American's shirt as he watched the box flicker. AFter Alfred had found a spongebob cartoon he lefted it on there and told Arthur to look at the silly sponge. "Look Artie he's singing now." Al said as he pointed to the yellow songe as he sang the F.U.N song.

Arthur looked on in amazement. What kind of magic was this? But once the song hit his ears the little boy started to smile got even bigger as the man holding him begain to sing as well. Arthur couldn't stand it any longer and begain to giggle madly.

America decided to lay down on the sofa and he put England on his chest. As he lay there with his fomer mentor on his chest he started to think of things. "How did this happen to Iggy? How long is it going to take France to get this fixed? How am I going to take care of England for so long?"

Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Arthur sit up. "What's wrong Arthur?" Alfred got his answer when the boy put his hands on his stomach and a small gowl came from it. "Aww, your hungary aren't you Artie." But before Alfred could get up Arthur had gotten off of him and started wondering around.

He had looked everywhere but could not see anything to eat! That is until he reached another room. It was brighter than the onme he was in before. It had colder floor and a big box thing with la table and chairs in it. But that's not what caught his eye. The small boy pulled out a chair and climbed on top of the table where teh ball of fruit was. He picked up the apple he had and bit into it. He grimaced at teh awful taste it left in his mouth and spit it out. "No No Iggy that's not food." Alfred said as he took the nasty tasting apple away from England. "If your hungary I can find you something to eat." The blonde said grinning goffy.

"No!" England said stobernly as he stood up and crossed his arms." I can find my own food!"

This comment put America in a bit of shock. But then he rememebered that ths was still Iggy. He may be in a smaller more child like verson of Iggy but he was still the same stober forgetful Arthur Kirkland.

"I know you can," America said thinking on his toes,"but I think it'd be better if I just made you something nice to eat."

Aflred watched as the pouting face on the small nation turned softer and he nodded. America put Arthur down and told him to wait a moment and he would fix him something.

As America cooked he noticed that England just staired and watched him. At first Alfred though it was because he wasn't sure what he was making but after a while America begain to wonder. "Arthur why don't you go watch Spongebob while I cook, alright."

With a small nod of the head the litle child went into the livingroom. He sat down infront of the magic box as he called it and watched as the picture moved fastly. Before long he begain to wonder how the magic box worked and what all the bottens did on it. He looked at the screen and knocked on it. Nothing happened. He then punched the screen as hard as he could hurting his little fist in the proscese. He held back the tears as he held his throbbing hand. "I hate that thing!" He hissed as he picked the remote and threw it.

Alfred stopped his cooking at the sound of glass breaking. He ran into the livingroom to find the T.V had been broken. But that wasn't what scared hi, what scared him was teh fact he couldn't find Arthur!

America started searching the house everywhere for the small nation. "Arthur where are you!" He shouted out.

Alfred looked everwhere for the green-eyed boy. He looked under tables, under the sofa, and even in the book shelves. But then he heard a door creck. Spinning around America saw that the door under his stairs was openned a little. "Found him!"

Alfred moved ever so carefully to the door. He tip-toed so he wouldn't make much noise. "I wonder where Arthur could have gone to?" Alfred said in a singing vocie. as he stood outside of the door. "I wonder if he's in here!" With that America swung the door open to find Arthur on the floor in a litte ball crying.

"Hey what's wrong Iggy?" Alfred asked the small boy once he relaized just how hard he was crying.

"I didn't mean to break it..." The small nation sniffed," it just happened."

Alfred place his hand on Arthur back, but once he did so England sherked in dispair. "Don't hurt! I didn't mean to break it!"

America was tooken back by the comment. Why would England say that? "I'm not gonna hurt you Artie." Alfred calmy stated to the crying child. "I know you didn't mean to break the T.V."

Arthur just looked up at him with shiney eyes. He didn't mean to break the magic box, it just happened. Opon seeing that Alfred wasn't mad at him Arthur went and apoligized once more. The American smiled and patted his head. "Come on now lets go get you some food."

As the two ate America couldn't get what the small boy had said out of his head. "_Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to break it!" _Why would England say such a thing?

Later that night, after Alfred had cleaned up the broken t.v ., it was time for bed. Alfred knew getting the young child to sleep wouldn't be hard since judgeing by his face and the way he was acting he was worn out. The problem was America didn't have another bed for Arthur! When ever he had someone over he'd used the pull out sofa. He didn't want to have England sleep in the livingroom all alone at night either. Seeing how he had no clue as to how anything worked! So the only thing he could do was let Arthur sleep with him.

"Come on Iggy, it's bedtime."

Arthur looked up at the larger nation sleeply and followed up the stairs. He was so very teird by now. Normally he would have been asleep hours ago. Fast asleep in a medow somewhere with his faires and the bunnies around him keeping him safe. Arthur smiled at that meromy.

"Alright Artie lets get you into bed." America said as he picked the sandy blonde by his hips and walked him over to the double bed. He pushed back the blue covers and tucked the child in. Then he crawled into the bed himself.

Arthur let out a sleepy yawn and rubbed one eye. Seeing this Alfred decided he'd help the boy get to sleep. He put his hand on the child's stomach and begain to rub smoothing circles and hum a little. The next time he looked up Arthur was fast asleep. Curled up into a ball under the covers. "Aw he looks so eventempuered like that."

As the night went on Alfred found that he couldn't sleep. "_I didn't mean to break it! Don't hurt me!" _Alfred kept hearing those words as he tryed to go to sleep. Each time before he'd doze off he'd hear them frowned. "Why did England say that?" He thought.

The next moring America creeped out of bed as not to wake England who was still fast asleep. He bathed and changed fastly. He wanted to catch England when he woke up. The last thing he wanted was for the small nation to wake up and start going around the house and for him not to be able to find him until something else broke causing a repeat of yesterday. Alfred shuttered at the thought.

"Is he still asleep?" The dirty blonde pecked into the bedroom to see a sleeping lump. Once seeing that he was asleep America pulled out his cell phone and dialed France.

"Hey France have you found out how to get Iggy back to normal?"

" Bonne Journée de l'Amérique! Non pas encore. Comment l'Angleterre a été?"/Good day America! No not yet. How has England been?"France said as he searched threw books after books.

"Really? Well are you close? He's been alright. A little scared and he broke my t.v."

"No, I still have a long ways to go. Really? Well he doesn't know the time remember."

"Oh...hey how did England do this to himself anyway?"

"I..ummm...it's beyond me!" France said remembering that Alfred had no idea that England did magic.

"Oh hey France do you know why Iggy may have said sometihing to me?"

"What he say?" France asked pausing his search.

"Well when he broke my t.v he he ran and hide in my closet and then I found him crying. He told me that he didn't mean to break the t.v and that he didn't want me to hurt him. Do you know where he could have gotten that from?"

France thought for a moment and then spole. "He's older brother where and still are very cruel to him. They beat him a lot as a child. Yelled at him more than they should have too."

Alfred was quiet. He never knew that happened to his fomor father figure. It wasn't like England ever told him. But come to think of it Alfred couldn't recall England telling him about his brothers or his childhood for that matter.

"I'll let you get back to your search." America said as he hung up his phone.

Alfred jumped at the sound of a door openning. He looked over his shoulder and saw Iggy standing standing in the halway looking at him. He let out a sign seeing that the younger boy was up. He had been hopeing he would sleep most of the day but then again Arthur had always been one to raise with the sun. "Good Moring ALfred." Arthur cherped.

America was taken back at this. The inter time Iggy had been with him since transforming into a child he hadn't spoken at him. Un less you count when the tube broke but Alfred was forcing that out of his head. "Ummm..good moring Iggy."

Seeing that this Alfred person was just going to stand their Arthur decided that he would go on pass him. This new place was so different from his normal home. It had more magical things in it and it was much advance. Yes it did scare him a little but that never stopped him from exploreing before!

Snapping back to reality Alfred heard a door slam open. Once he heard this he ran downstairs to find that the kitchen door was wide open. "Oh no!" America ran outside into his backyard. "Arthur were are you!" He called. "Arthur come here!"

But he got no response. He looked outwards into the destince at the woods. That's the only place England could have ran off too. It was the only place left to look. America ran threw the bushes and pass amny trees. The whole time wondering why he choice a house who's backyard was nothing but vast open forset! He had to find Iggy. Who knows what kind of things where in the woods that would love to have a small kid like that for lunch!

Alfred stopped once he heard the sound of giggling. He looked off to his left and followed the sound. Pushing some leaves out of the way he found Arthur in a small medow of tall grass. The boy was covered in mudd and dirt and was serounded by bunnies. "I though you hated wild animals Iggy?"

Arthur looked up from his furry friends and his faires to see the person he'd been staying with for the past day. "I love animals." Arthur said softly as he picked up a bunny and showed it to America. " See his name is floppy! "

Alfred looked down at England. He was covered in dirt. Then he looked himself over and saw he too was as well. He let out a sign. " When we get home it's bathtime."

Arthur watched from the doorway as Alfred filled the tub up with water. He didn't really get what he was doing. I mean didn't this Alfred person take baths in the lake like everyone else?

"Come on Arthur," America said as he motioned for the boy to come to the bathtube," it's nice and warm."

Arthur pecked over the rim of the tube and looked at his reflection. He watched as th older man poured some pink subtance into the water and soon bubbles came up. England lended in closer and closer and closer until...

Alfred wiped the water off his face and looked up. There in the tube was a fully clothed Arthur Kirkland. "Well that's one way to take a bath Artie."

France coughed as the dust went up his nosie. "Where is it?" He spoke out load as he looked threw book after book. "It's gotta be here."

France had been looking in England's house for the book that would tell how to reverse the spell. But the only problem was England had tons of books! Anyone of them could have it in them. This was going to take longer than he though it would.

Alfred sat in the tub of bubbles with Iggy. He had gotten England out of his wet clothes and put them in the dryer. Now he was just relazing and bathing the small nation. England was couted in grim and flilth from playing in the woods. His skin had a brown tint to it from the dirt, his hair was dusty and had lefevs in it, and he smelled like a child of the jungal.

England moved his hands threw the warm soupy waters a little. But mainly he just sat there in the water. Opon seeing this Alfred grabbed a wash clothe and started scrubbing the snady blonde's face. He squrmed in protest. "Noo!"

"Come on Iggy your all d irty!"

"No! I can do it myself!" England sqilled as he took the clothe and begain rubbing it hard on his face. When he pulled it away from his face was beat red from the scrubbing.

"Hey Iggy come over here and I'll wash your hair for you."

Arthur rasied an eyebrow. But once he felt his dirty hair he decided that a nice washing would be nice. So the child made his way over to the America's lap. Alfred washed England's hair out until it shinned. "Isn't that better Iggy?" Alfred said smiling only looking at the child he noticed something. England's cheecks where bright red and the boy seemed pale. "Arthur...are you alright?"

"Iggy are you alright?" America asked a second time.

Arthur gave no answer he just layed back onto Alfred and stayed there. His breathing was heavier and he was wizzing. England's nosie was bright red and so where his little cheecks. America placed his hand on the boy's forhead. "Your buring up!"

Alfred got out of the tube and dryed off. He then picked Iggy up in a towel and dabbed him dry. Once he had his pants on he grabbed teh sick nation and walked down to the washing room. Gentally bouncing him as he did so.

"My belly hruts." Arthur mumbled.

"It does." England gave a small nod. Alfred hated seeing his former big brother in so much pain. He looked mirsable!

Once the clothes where dry America put Iggy a clean shirt on, a pair of socks, and a new pair of underware. He then carried him back to teh bedroom where he tucked him in under the covers.

It felt good to be under the nice cool blankets. The pillow Arthur had his head on was very soft and his feet where nice and warm. But it was so hot in the room! Plus his stomach and head hurt sometihng awful. England was also finding it hard to breath threw his noise so he had to use his mouth. His vison was even fuzzy. Suddenly he heard a shift in the covers and saw that Alfred had gotten into bed with him.

Amerioca's pale blue eyes filled with worry as he looked at England. He was breathing strangely and his eyes where glassy. A little snote ran from his noise and some beads of sweat ran down his forhead. Alfred moved the wet bangs out of Arthur's eyes. Just by feeling his head for a moment America could tell he had a high fever. Suddenly the small nation's stomach roared in pain and he grimanced. "Your tummy giving you trouble Iggy?:

Englanded noded and pulled the covers over his little blonde head. He let out a small moan of discomfort and started to go to sleep. Alfred was about to get him out from under the covers when he heard the door bell ring. He took one last look at England , who seemed to be fast asleep, and headed for the door. "Who'd come over at this time of night?" In truth it really wasn't late it just was about dinner time so US though everyone would be home eating.

America looked threw the peep hole in the door to see France standing there smiling. America swung the door open so fast that France would sware he felt the wind come off of it. "Did you find out how to get England back to nomral?"

France blinked but then remembered. " No. Not yet. I'm taking a break . How are things going with Angelterre? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's a little sick but I got it under control."

"He's sick! America are you sure you can handle this?"

"Oh course I can! I'm a hero after all and besides I've got everything under control!"

Just then Alfred and Francios heard a thump and looked up to see Arthur falling down the stairs and landing right infront of them. They imedaltely ran over to him and placed him on the sofa.

"England are you alright?" America asked once he saw that Arthur's eyes where openning. But once Arthur saw Alfred he begain to cry. This took Aemrica by shock. He tryed to hold the smll boy since he thought that he was crying in pain but if he even got close to him he'd fight him.

"Angelterre, what's wrong with you?" France asked.

Once England saw Franiose he jumped up at him. He threw his tiny arms around his waist and buried his face into his midsection. France was stunned. England was hanging onto him for dear life. Like if he let go then France would vanishe forever! France paused once this happened. He looked at Alfred who was in just as much shock as the frenchman.

America reached out to get the nation but was swatted away. "Come on now Arthur let France go."

But Arthur wouldn't let go. He just buried his face deepier and tightened his grip. "Come on now England," America stated as he tryed in vain to get England out of his death grip, " let him go!"

"Go away! Scottland!" Englanld wined.

Alfred and France paused. What had Arthur just called him? Scottland? "I'm not Scottland Iggy."

England just started to sob then. "France please hide me!"

"But America want harm you Angelterre."

This just made him cry even harder and he begain to shake. England didn't look up at anyone he just kept sobbing into France and beggging him to make Alfred go away. America did his best to calm him down and France did what he could but in it the end England was still scared and wound up clung to the frenchman's right leg.

France let out a sign and picked him up. "It's alright. I got you."

Once he was in France's arms and hearing this England begain to calm down a little and relaxe. England sniffed. "What's wrong Angelterre?" France asked as he rubbed circles on the boys back.

"Scottland was hurting me and yelling at me."

"No I wasn't!" America protested keeping his name clear.

But once he raised his voice Iggy started wimpering again. "France make him go away! Hide me please!" England wailed, crying so hard was having trouble catching his breath. "Please France help me! H-he's gonna hite me again France! Do something!"

"It's alright. I've got you your safe with me."

"What's Iggy talking about? Who's Scottland?" America asked France as he tryed to ease the scared nation's fears.

"Scootland is one of his older brothers. They where very mean to him as a child." France explanned.. "Alfred I tihnk his fever is making him houlosante."

Alfred nodded. In a way that made sense the fever was high so Iggy was confussed and besides he knew France from a young age and would most likely go to him for help. But what was Ameirca going to do? Sure he could let France get Arthur to sleep but what would he do if this happened again and France wasn't around to help him!

Just then Alfred was snapped out of his thoughs by the sound of coughing. He looked up to see France paniced and patted Iggy's back. "Get a bucket or someting Alfred he's about to be sick!"

America dashed into the bathroom and grabbed a wastebasket. He went as fast as his legs would let him go back tot the livingroom, hoping Arthur had held it in. Once he got there He placed it on the floor and France held Arthur's head over it. Arthur gaged and threw up the bile that was in his sore stomach. "There you go, get it all out of your system." France told England as he vomited.

After Arthur had stopped throwing up America and France waited a little while before moving him or taking the basket away. After waiting a good five minents France went to put the basket it up and flush it's conetns. At first Arthur reached for him but once he went around the conner he just sat there on the floor with Alfred, who just looked at him. "You wanna go to bed Iggy?"

After America said that the sandy blonde made his way over to him and got into his lape. Alfred picked him up and carried him up the stairs to bed. America felt bad for England. Not just because he was sick but because of what he had learned. Where his brothers really that cruel to him? Once he thought about it Alfred did recall a time when England had almost gotten viloent with him, But once he reliazed what he was about to do America could have sworen, if he remembered right, that Iggy started to cry and say someting like about being like them.

America looked at the child in his arms and signed. "I hope France finds out how to fix this Iggy, cause I don't think I can do it much longer."

It had been a couple days since England had been sick. But he was getting over it now. At first Arthur wanted France and wanted let him leave. He kept thinking Alfred was one of his brothers from the high fever he was running. So the small nation would scream and cry for France to hide him or protect him from his brothers and that he would himself but he was to sick to do so. But after the fever started to go down Arthur would go away from France and be with Alfred for a little while. America was Happy about this. He really needed France to get back to the search and besides he kinda enjoyed being with the young boy. It was a change of pace for the spunky American.

"You asleep yet Arthur?" America asked the child as they lay in bed that night.

England nodded. He was still getting over his stomach bug This was also one of the first night he was sleeping in this bed without France there. Yeah sure he had been with this Alfred fellow before but he had the bed with France much longer when he was still sick. But all and all England knew it could be worse. I mean his brothers could come back! At least he knew he could trust this Alfred fellow. Or so he though. He still wasn't going to let his guard down!

"Hey England,"the sound of Alfred's voice made the young boy look at him," where your brothers real mean to you?"

America had been wondering ever since he found Arthur in the closet. Yes France had told him that they where and when Arthur had been sick a few days ago he had been very scared thinking he was seeing his brother Scotland. But America wanted to hear it from the one person he that it would count and he could be sure to trust.

"Yeah...they are mean to me." England saida playing with the covers.

"Did they ummm..." Alfred paused as he pulled the callor of his night shirt," you know hurt you."

"Yeah. They hit me a lot. "

" They do? Do they beat you up?"

"They have before. But they said I was being stupid so I needed it."

America didn't like the sound of that. There was never any reason to get your ass kicked. Well he could name a couple but not if you where as little as Iggy was right now! Hell the boy looked like he was only four years old! Five at very the most! **(Please note England is smaller in this than in the anime!)**

"What you'd you do? I mean how where you beinf stuipde?"

England thought for a moment as he tried to recall what it was that was so wrong for of him. "I was feeding my unicorn some grass in the meadow.."

Alfred resisted the urge to say that Unicorns aren't real line remembering Arthur's age and how he was to being with. Plus he found it rather inserting that England still believed in fairies and unicorns from an early age.

"Thn my brothers found me and started making fun of me," England said finshing his story," then they said it was really dumb of me to do that and that they where going to knock some sense into me." Arthur cringed once he said those words and tightened his hold on the sheets. "So then they beat me up."

"Did you cry?" Alfred asked knowing the answer.

Arthur nodded. "No! I mean a little...but it hurt really bad and I was all bloody and stuff and-YOU WOULD HAVE CRIED TO!"

America put his hand lightly on Arthur's chest and lay-ed him down again. He lay-ed his arm out and motioned for England to lay on it. Once he had the blond laying on his shoulder he began to sing a song he recalled Arthur singing to him when he was younger.

_"Sunshine on my shoulder makes me happy, Sunshine on my shoulder makes me smile,_

_sunshine my shoulder makes me cry. Sunshine on my shoulder makes me cry..."_

That as fair as Alfred got because the next time he looked Arthur was snuggled up on him fast asleep. America was thinking of the story he had heard just moments agp. It pained him think someone was that awful to Arthur. I mean he knew that Arthur wasn;t the nicest of the nation and he had done some stupid stuff but who hadn't? Besides who could do that to a little kid? Alfred looked at Arthur. He was so little it wouldn't even be a fair fight! "I wonder why he never told me about that?"

~ At England's house~

France was flipping threw books. He hadn't even gotten half way threw all of the brit's books. Hell he hadn't even gotten into the first case at the home library! France signed. It was going to be a long night.

"Where is it!" France screamed pulling at his hair.

France looked around the room of scattered books. He had been threw them all. The big ones the small ones even the in between ones but he could not find what he needed. Hell he had even called Matt over to help him look for it.

"P-please calm down." Canada spoke softly.

"I've looked everywhere but I-I just can't find it." France sobbed. " I mean I've looked at his spell books but it's just not in there! Where is it!"

Then a little light went off over Matt's head. "Hey France Arthur has a computer right?"

"Yeah why?"

Matt smiled. "Well have you tried google!"

France and Alfred stair-ed at the young boy before the. Athur just looked up at the two of them. "What's going on?"

"France found out how to make you an adult again!" Alfred smiled.

England however just started to shake and tears formed up into he corners of his green eyes. Grow up? So fast? What where they talking about? "Th-that's impossible. You grow up on your own."

"No, no Angleterre I have something that will make ypou grow up right now. So come here so I can give it too you."

England shook his head. "N-no/ It isn't gonna work."

"What?" Alfred said in a a state of shock. " Of course it'll work Arthur. I promise it will."

England still stayed where he was. "No it want. There isn't such as thing as that." He crossed his arms.

Then an Idea hit France. He looked the boy over. This was still the England he knew from a long time ago and the one thing he learned about him then was that he couldn't resits a beat. " England how about this. I beat you it does work. If I'm right then you have to say your wrong and If I"m right then I have to say I'm wrong." France smiled.

Alfred just looked at him blankly. What was the Frenchman going on about? But once he saw Arthurs face he knew what the plan was.

"Alright. But your gonna be wrong frog." Arthur said as he took the bottle from France. He looked it over carefully before he drank it. It tasted awful and left a bad taste in his mouth.

"See I told you it wouldn't work frog. " Athur said but right as he said it he fainted.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he ran over and held hte boy in his arms. "What was in that stuff?"

"Just what I found on goggle." France explained.

Alfred was about to yell at France but stopped ocne he looked down to see that the little boy in his arms was growing. It was strange to watch someone grow that fast. From child to teen to adult in mer seconds. But once it was over Athur was in Alfreds arms looking as a young adult once more. "Err...what happened? Where am I?" Arthur asked looking around as he rubbed his head.

"Arthur your back!" America cried as he flung his arms around the Brit's neck.

"Back? Where did I go?" Arthur asked. " And get off of me you git."

"What happened to you Angelterr? We found you in the meeting building in the form of a child?" France explained.

At first this confessed Arthur but then he remembered what he was doing. He looked around to make sure Alfred wasn't listening. Then he spoke. " I was trying to turn America back into a little kid again."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I missed having someone to take care of." England signed. " So it back fired and made me a little kid again?

Before France could respond Alfred had already flung his arms around the Englishman's wast. " Yes it did! You broke T.V, you ran off into the woods and got covered in dirt, you fell in the bathtub and almost ruined your clothes. You got real sick and thought I was your brother and and..."Alfred almost started crying, " and...thanks."

Arthur rasied an eyebrow. "For what? I don't sound like I was easy to care for for you."

"Thank you for raising me." America said. This response put both France and England in shock. " I mean it was hard caring for you but I can't even picture how it must have been taking care of me. So thanks."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Your welcome you brat."

France just smiled. He was happy to see that everything was going to get back to normal. Well as norml as things got around this place and until Angetterr screwed up a spell again that was.


End file.
